Consanguinity
by hazyhalcyon
Summary: The founding families make a deal to protect Mystic falls at all cause leaving a legacy behind that has yet to be discovered. That is until the trouble from New Orleans began affecting Mystic Falls causing it come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Consanguinity

_Close relationship or connection_

Disclaimer

_I do not own the vampire diaries, if I did a lot of changes would happen._

Caroline jolted up from her sleep disoriented. The sun was shining bright and had made its way into her room. Looking around it took her a few second to recognize the place even though it was her room.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he flashed over to her bed sitting down in the process.

"Yeah I just "she took a deep breath. How could she explain to Stefan that ever since her mom died three months ago she kept hearing voices every time she fell into a deep sleep? He often thought that her nightmares had to do with the trauma of losing her mom. And even thought he could sense that she was withholding what her nightmares were truly about her never pushed her to tell him. Caroline knew that Stefan thought her re occurring nightmare had to do with her mom and she decided that it would stay that way. Otherwise he would probably think she was crazy. Not having told him about the voices in her head months ago she thought three months in wouldn't be the perfect time to bring it up. So instead she kept it her own little secret.

"Hey it's okay "he said taking her hand into his. He looked at her with genuine concern. Thinking that maybe today would be the day she would tell him what him what her nightmares were about.

Stefan helped her keep her humanity intact after her mother passed away. Always being patient and understanding. All she needed by her side was her best friend. Although they had kissed at the cabin three months ago neither one of them hadn't made any effort to move things further along. Stefan would always be her best friend she realized that nothing would ever change that. At this moment that's all she needed him to be.

Leaving her thoughts behind she looked at him and nodded, "yeah, I just need to get some air"

Getting out her bed she grabbed some clothes from a pile that was stacked in the corner of her room making her way into her bathroom.

"I have some things I need to do "Stefan said out loud knowing she would hear him even with the doors shut. Taking the hint that she had thrown earlier at him.

"Okay ", she said flashing back into her bedroom. She had changed out of her pajamas and into some dark denim jeans with a loose white top and a leather jacket and back combat boots.

Stefan flashed over to where she was standing. Stefan took her in realizing that although she seemed perfectly fine on the outside there had been little things about her that had changed. She now carried a necklace with her mom and dad's wedding ring around her neck as symbol that they would always be a part of her.

He kissed her on her forehead, "call me if you need anything."

Caroline closed her eyes feeling Stefan press her lips on her forehead. She felt him flash past her and as she listened in she heard the front door close behind. Grabbing her purse and her keys she made her way out the house as well.

* * *

"Hmm, you seem like you're in a foul mood ", Damon said he tilted his head back and let the alcohol burn his throat.

"Seriously?" Elena raised her brow.

Stefan had just walked into the Salvatore mansion looking devastated. After leaving Caroline's house he decided the best thing he could do was makes his way back home. He knew that Caroline wasn't at risk of turning of her emotions and that's why he had decided to give her some space.

'"How is she?" Elena asked as Stefan took a seat on the couch across from her.

"Some days better than others "he replied taking the drink that Damon had just poured him.

Damon knew better than to continue asking Stefan questions especially in the mood he was in. Instead he sat down next to Elena leaving Stefan to his own thoughts.

* * *

Caroline was now on the road making her way to Whitmore College even though it was a Saturday. She just needed to be out her own home and surrounded by people preferably by lots of people. They hadn't figure out a way to bring Bonnie back and she missed her more than ever. Elena was always there but it just wasn't the same without Bonnie around.

Ignoring whatever was playing on her radio as she was lost in thought. The voice that had been haunting for months never meant any harm but that didn't exactly mean that she wanted to welcome whatever force was trying to play games with her.

_"__Caroline … "_A soft feminine voice invaded her head.

Caroline gripped the steering wheel with more force determine to ignore it.

_"__I'm so sorry that things have to be this way. You won't feel any pain I promise "_

Feeling concern wash over her Caroline tried desperately to focus on the road ahead. Her car suddenly spun out of control. Desperately she tried to gain control of it even though she couldn't. She saw her demise before her eyes as her car impacted a tree pushing her straight into the steering wheel that pierced her heart straight out of her body. Leaving her shards of glass all over her face and hands and immediately greying her whole body. The whole front part of the car was smashed into the tree and quickly caught flames.

* * *

Bonnie stood there in the middle of the graveyard amazed, he hadn't failed her. She took in a deep breath utilizing her lungs for the first time in the land of the living. Beyond grateful that making a deal with the devil had been worth it. Looking out into the night she gathered all her strength and began making her way back home.

Having finally made it home she opened the door and began mentally making a list. First order of business was packing a few items of clothing. She wasn't planning on being gone for too long. In fact her friends wouldn't even have to know that she had gone on a quick little road trip. They wouldn't have to know what deal she had made to be back in the land of the living. Grabbing the keys that hung by the door she made her way out the house making sure to lock the door behind. Making her way over to the driver's seat she unlocked her dad's car. She threw her duffle bag in the back seat and started the engine. Adjusting her mirrors she put her car in reverse and make her way on to the highway.

* * *

Katherine's eyes fluttered open she gasped making sense of where she was. Six feet underground she assumed. Damon had buried her right where he thought she had been for almost 500 years, give or take. Ironic, she thought to herself. Thanking the force that had brought her back to life she was more than glad she was still a vampire. "Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. I am a survivor", she smirked quickly jumping into action.

After thirty minutes she looked down at the grave she had just dug herself out of. Deciding that she needed to get herself clean and also the hell out of mystic falls she flashed through the forest. She had finally made it onto the highway. It was pitch black and chilly outside. The only thing that was in her favor was that she was a vampire and therefor couldn't feel the cold. She had been able had to make out a car in the distance. Waiting for the precise moment before she threw herself into the middle of the road. The car came to a screeching halt an inch away from hitting her.

Flashing over to the driver's side she decided that whoever the unlucky soul that was driving was going to be her next meal. After all a vampire has got to eat especially after being dead for so long.

**Okay so that's the first chapter! I hope you guys give me feedback so I know on what to improve. I kind of have an idea of how I want this to go because I've had this idea in my head for awhile, but I've never written anything like this ever. **


	2. Rusted Chains

**Rusted chains**

Disclaimer

_I do not own the vampire diaries, if I did a lot of changes would happen._

Bonnie was driving at least 60 mph when she saw a figure jump right into the highway. Hitting her breaks as quickly as possible to spare the live of whoever had just dared to pull that stunt. She may have just made it back from the dead but she didn't want to go causing anyone else to die. As the car came to a screeching halt her seatbelt pulled her back making the back of her head hit the back of her seat. Before she could make out who it was they were gone.

'Great! Either it's a Vampire or I'm imagining things' she thought when a tapping sound on her window caught her attention. As she rolled down the window an inch she caught a strand of curled brunet hair. Although she figured she still had time before having to dealing with all of this she figured now was as good as time to tackle this and get moving she had things she needed to get done.

"Bon Bon"

"Katherine"

They both stare at one another as if both of their plans had come crashing down all at one. Well maybe not Katherine surely could still feed on Bonnie. Although that would probably send her friends coming after her. Right now that was the last thing she needed drawing attention to herself.

Bonnie assumed it was Elena but now that she realized it was Katherine she was sort of glad. She looked at Katherine who appear to be a mess. She was covered in dirt from head to toe even her curls were weighed down by the soil that was entangled in her them.

"Get in the damn car "Bonnie demanded as she rolled her window back up and unlocked her car.

Katherine didn't have to be told twice. She vamp speed to the other side and got in the car. Though she was curious as to why the little Bennett witch was so demanding. Now in the car she took a look at Bonnie something about her was different. She didn't seem so naïve anymore.

"You died "Katherine breathed out finally breaking Bonnie's concentration. When she had gotten in the car she had notice that Bonnie's eyes were trained on the road that was in front of her but it seemed like she wasn't even there. Whatever had happened to the Bennett witch had changed her and Katherine sort of liked it. She had to admit that when she arrived to mystic falls she didn't see a lot of potential in her. She was always being selfless and putting people in front of her and look where that had gotten her. It seemed like no one in their little gang had a sense of self preservation.

"And so did you" Bonnie turned to look at Katherine who was now grabbing her seatbelt to put it on. She stepped on the accelerator as Katherine made herself comfortable kicking up her feet on the headboard.

"Feet down!" she scold at Katherine almost like you would to a child.

Katherine huffed as she put her feet down and settled into her seat.

"I'm hungry" she suddenly stated turning to look at Bonnie who was still focus on wherever the hell they were going. Now that she thought about it she didn't know where that was or why she had offered to let her in the car so easily. She fell back into the thoughts from earlier. She could feed on her I mean she was human she could her heart thumping away.

Almost as if she could read her mind Bonnie replied, "Don't even think about it!"

"Hey not fair! Are you inside my head?" she asked suddenly offended.

"No, but as soon as we make it out of Mystic falls you can grab some blood bags they're in the trunk" Bonnie revealed.

"You knew?" She voiced almost taken back. How could Bonnie possibly know that she was going to run into her?

"Again no, I didn't!" Gosh she sounded so much like Damon. Maybe that's why the two had never been able to hold a stable relationship.

"So that's where you're going," Katherine said out loud as she turned her body to face Bonnie. She was now oh so curious! When did the little witch make deals with vampires?

"I can protect you, if you give me some blood bags" she baited.

"I can do that myself" Bonnie stated rather proud. She finally relaxed her stance as she made out the 'you are now leaving Mystic falls 'sign.

Bonnie turned up the radio slightly as she had no idea what day it was. She didn't grab her phone on her way out because chances were it was most likely disconnected. There seemed to be remixes only playing which clued her in that it was Friday night. The sat in silence for half an hour until Katherine decided that her hunger couldn't wait anymore. Pulling her car over she stopped and put it in park and popped the trunk.

Katherine vamped out of the car and beaded straight to the trunk. She opened the back to be surprised by a cooler full of blood bags of all blood types actually. Grabbing one of each she closed the trunk and made her way back into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we off to?" She asked as she finished her last blood bag.

"New Orleans, and before you get any ideas you're not running away "Bonnie stated. She could feel the fear in Katherine take over the car almost suffocating them. I guess she would be scared too if she had pissed off Klaus but c'mon it was ages ago and Klaus had been able to break his curse anyways. It was time for Katherine to face things.

"I didn't bring you back from the dead just because "she revealed leaving Katherine shocked. Bonnie had brought her back! If Bonnie hadn't planned to run into her on the road that meant that she didn't need her for whatever she was about to do for this vampire. So at least for the time being she was safe. Or was she really? Bonnie had plans for her but she had no idea if those plans were good or bad.

"Look I won't let Klaus do anything to you, if that's what you're worried about "she spoke and slightly glanced at Katherine. She hoped that somehow this would bring her a bit of peace and keep her in around long enough. Her words earned her a huff from Katherine.

"He won't even know we're in his turf" Bonnie said convinced they could go into New Orleans unnoticed. Katherine knew otherwise if this was Klaus kingdom there was no way he didn't have eyes on everyone that came to town. It was Klaus if anything he probably had eyes on Mystic Falls too which was why she wanted to leave there as soon as possible. She has several options, she could kill Bonnie. Although she was curious as to why she had bothered to bring her back from the death so there was that. Or she could take on her doppelganger's identity and get away with it. The latter option was probably the best if it had to come down to it.

Bonnie knew that chances were that if they step foot in New Orleans Klaus would know but she was prepared for everything and she needed Katherine alive. She could always take Elena's persona if it came down to it. They're drive was probably going to be an eight hour one which didn't thrill her at all. She had devise a plan so that she could do what she needed and leave New Orleans and come back to her life in Mystic falls. She also needed to keep Katherine intrigued enough so that she would come back to Mystic falls with her. She hadn't planned to run into her in the highway tonight.

She thought that when Katherine came back to life she would stick around in Mystic falls long enough for her to make her trip and come back. Which would make things easier but seeing her now she knew that wasn't the case. Katherine had self-preservation which meant that she knew when to stick round and when to leave. The rest of the car ride was in silence the only thing between them was the sound of the radio station playing remixes.

* * *

The scene was surrounded by ambulances you could hear the sirens from miles away. They had been able to tame the fire even though it had taken them about an hour. The tree was scorched so badly and the car looked even worse. Whoever was in the car hadn't made it out alive they knew that much. The license plate was still intact the policeman decided to look it up to figure out who they should contact. He jotted it down and headed back to his car and typed it into his database after a few seconds the name '**Caroline Forbes**' came up.

He pinched the bridge of his nose he couldn't believe this. The sheriff had just died three months ago and now her daughter was dead as well. They couldn't extract the body because of how badly everything was smashed in. He figured it was time to call the only people he could think about, her friends.

* * *

He took his phone out and took a picture of the accident pressing down on the send button. Looking back his phone he began looking through his contacts for the hybrids name. Looking over the name he pressed talk button closing his eyes momentarily knowing that the news was going to mean hell on earth in New Orleans.

"Hello?" he hear on the other end.

"Caroline's dead "he stated Looking down at the scene he knew there was nothing he could have done. He had been looking after her like Klaus had asked when her car suddenly spun out of control and crashed. He had called 911 immediately to report the accident although he figured Klaus would want him to retract her body from the scene. He explained the circumstances to the hybrid who had been quite as he told him what had occurred. Bracing himself he let the silence rule them until the hybrid was ready.

"Compel everyone at the scene to keep her body covered under no circumstance can they know she's a vampire. Make everyone forget that her body was grey when they extracted her out of the car" he commanded.

"Shall I bring her to New Orleans?" he asked.

"No, she will be buried in Mystic Falls "Klaus said. He line went dead instructing the vampire to get down to businesses. He Vamped down to the scene of the accident making sure to compel everyone who was involved with cleaning up the accident. He stuck around watching from afar in case anyone else got involved.

* * *

Elena got off the phone with the policeman that called her to inform her of Caroline's death.

"No, no" she finally let her emotions take over when Damon wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't believe that her best friend had died and in a car accident. Who had ever heard of a vampire dying in a car accident she just couldn't believe it.

"shh shh "Damon whispered into her hair.

"We have to tell Stefan" she untangled herself from Damon as another realization hit her.

"-and Klaus "

Damon pulled his phone out and dial the hybrids number which sent him straight to voicemail, "Klaus now's not the time to not be answering your phone "he started. He couldn't get himself to say it the silence lingered until he finally spoke into the phone, "Caroline's dead". He shut his phone off immediately turning to Elena who was now telling Stefan the news over the phone since he had left to The Grill a few minutes beforehand.

* * *

Klaus found himself throwing the drink at the wall after hearing Damon's voicemail. He looked down at the phone that was now in his hands crushed into pieces. How could this have happened! He had taken precautions about everything making sure someone was watching her at all times. He hadn't returned to Mystic Falls despite having beard the news of her mother's death. Not wanting to seem like he was taking advantage of the situation. How could she die in the most mundane way!

It was still early Saturday morning and still not wanting to believe the call he had received just a few minutes ago he decided that he needed to be in Mystic falls by the afternoon. Calling Elijah he let him know that he was going to be out of town on business. And also calling Rebekah he let her know the same that he would be gone for a few days. She was still taking care of Hope and they agreed that they would meet one another in the middle. Not being too close to Mystic falls or New Orleans so Hope would be safe.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when both Katherine and Bonnie arrived to New Orleans. The place was beautiful full of history and even though it was still early there were people everyone coming in and out of shops. They checked in to a hotel and both cleaned up. Bonnie told Katherine she had an extra set of clothes that she could use. Katherine suggested that she could just compel herself some.

After explaining that if she did that they would get unwanted attention Katherine agreed. They quickly finished and got back in the car. Bonnie refused to tell her where they were going.

"We won't be here for long" She repeated.

"What I want to know is why you brought me back from the dead" Katherine finally stated.

"You won't get your answers until were done here and back in Mystic falls "Bonnie said as she pulled up to the church where she knew she would find him.

"A church are you serious?" Katherine said as she walked up to the doors. Bonnie was crazy what kind of vampire would be living in a church. She almost laughed involuntary thinking that maybe that's something she could use if ever she was on the run again.

Now inside the building she looked around there was nothing special about this place. In fact it seemed like it was abandoned. As they walked up to the alter Katherine heard a shuffling of feet, 'thank goodness for Vampire hearing' she thought to herself. Turning around she spotted a petite girl with brown hair.

"Who are you?" she asked firmly.

"Oh honey, that's a good question" Katherine smirked. Who was this human that felt such a sense of entitlement? She let her Vampire fangs come to the surface.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes it was almost like couldn't help herself. She was amusing for someone who was terrified of the big bad wolf she always came off as a predator. Never letting others know that she was terrified herself.

"They're my friends, Darling" same a male voice. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Davina this is Bonnie and –"

"Elena "Katherine jumped in she couldn't trust him to knowing her true identity. He was human she realized as she tuned in the sound of his heart beat. 'Great I can kill him if he becomes trouble' she thought to herself as she extend her hand out to shake his and Davina's.

Bonnie looked at Katherine she realized how quick she was to assessing whether someone was a threat or not. Instead of shaking his hand Bonnie went over to hug him like an old friend she hadn't seem for ages. Breaking him out of the embrace he had been sharing with Davina earlier. She felt him wrap his arms around her playing along with the idea. Despite being in a different body he smelled familiar, closing her eyes momentarily forgetting what she was supposed to do. She quickly snapped out of it and she smiled at Davina and walked over to her to embrace her in a hug as well.

"Sorry Davina I'm just a hugger" Bonnie whispered. Before she could say anything Davina fell her eyelids closed and all sensations leave her body. Before her body dropped to the ground he grabbed her and carried her over to one of the church benches.

"Was that really necessary?" He said as he made his way back to Elena and Bonnie.

Katherine stood there surprise she would've never guess she would see Bonnie do something like that. She thought about how different she was from Emily and Lucy. Suddenly she became very aware realizing that the human was actually an original.

"Sorry Kol, time to stop playing house" she said and she crossed her arms in front of her.

* * *

Caroline didn't feel anything she knew her eyes were closed but all the saw was light. Terrified to open up her eyes she stayed there. All she could remember was the impact of the car hitting the tree.

"Baby it's okay open your eyes" she knew that voice she felt jerk heart swell up at the thought. That voice sounded like her mom but it couldn't be there was no way she told herself. Her mother was dead and even if she had died, the other side didn't exist anymore her mom wasn't supernatural she would have found peace.

**Hopefully everything is making sense including the time lines between when Bonnie and Katherine come back and when Caroline dies.**

**That's all for today**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ignite **

Disclaimer

_I do not own the vampire diaries_

She opened her eyes slowly afraid to have her personal oasis fall apart. Knowing that the chances were that the voice she was waking up to was not her moms. As her eyes finally fluttered open she took in the sight of her mom. Peace overwhelmed at that moment, her mother seemed happy.

"Caroline" smiling at her she felt her mom cup her check.

"Mom" her voiced trembled. At that moment she knew she was dead. The car accident wasn't a dream. She had died and with the other side gone she had no ideas where she was. She looked sound trying to make sense of where she was, 'The Salvatore Mansion'. As she looked around to find that she was in their living room.

"Honey, there's some people here that need to talk to you "Caroline looked at her mother like she had grown a second head. Talk to her? What possibly for? She was dead! Dead as can be, what the hell was going on?

Before she could voice her opinions she saw Sheila Bennett make her way into the room along with a beautiful brunette following behind her. 'Elena?' she thought, Caroline looked over to her mom that nodded at her in an effort to let her know everything was going to be alright.

"I apologize for the way we had to get you here, I tried to make your accident as painless as possible "The brunette voiced as she sat down beside her placing her hand on top of hers. It wasn't Elena, her essence and energy seemed different.

"You've already met me" she smiled at her knowing she was confused.

"Amara" Caroline nodded. Of course the doppelganger curse didn't extend to just Katherine and Elena.

Bonnie's grandmother made her way over to embrace her in a hug which she welcomed happily. She didn't know where she was but Bonnie's grandmother always brought a sense of peace to anyone she came across.

"Child, there are some things we need to discuss" she finally broke the silence.

Caroline nodded looking at them for an explanation. She couldn't even get a straight though, she was render speechless. Which was something new for her.

"We brought you here because Mystic falls is in danger" began Sheila.

"That's nothing new" Caroline said. Of course it wasn't the travelers the Gemini coven, what else was new!

"Yes, well this is a little different" her mother stated.

Why was her mother here she thought to herself again. She wasn't supernatural she was Human. If there was no other side why was she here? Where was _here, she_ thought.

"I'll find peace, I'm only here temporarily" she said almost as if she could read her mind.

"The founding families of Mystic falls made a pact to always protect their land" Amada began again.

"It wasn't just any kind of pact they used a witch and the blood of the founding families to seal the deal "Sheila said she took the seat in front of her.

"The rest of the founding families were so against the pact that it was kept a secret only three founding families participated, Amara's, yours and mines." She finished.

"Our lineage was connected through blood and there was always someone protecting Mystic Falls , whether it was a Bennett Witch , a doppelganger, or a human cop" Amara said smiling over at the Sheriff.

"However everyone in our pact was supposed to inherit their magic in order to protect Mystic falls, I didn't. Which means you did Caroline" Her mother said.

"No I didn't! I'm a vampire" she almost screamed. How was she supposed to know she was that she was to inherit some kind of magic! Her mother was ordinary and she was supposed to be ordinary until Katherine came along and killed her.

"You weren't supposed to be one "Amara's voice invaded the atmosphere bring her back to her reality.

* * *

Kol had taken Davina upstairs to her bedroom while Katherine and Bonnie waited downstairs. Chances were that she was going to be out for a while. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper wrote down a note leaving it by her bedside. He looked at the teddy bear that she had grown attached to. Grabbing the teddy bear he made his way downstairs noticing that Katherine was standing in front of Bonnie who was now sitting down. Katherine kept babbling on about something that he couldn't make out.

Thank goodness he thought to himself he didn't have time or energy to deal with her. She resembled Elena so much but he knew her from the second he took a look at her that she wasn't Elena. Having ran into her a couple time over the centuries he definitely preferred her over the other doppelganger.

"You didn't mention that my magic would be use to bring her back as well" Kol stated making Katherine go quiet. Whatever they had been talking to prior to his appearance seemed no longer important. Katherine now looked between both Bonnie and Kolb trying to figure out an angle all of this.

"Don't look so shock Darling "he continued as he made his way further into the room taking a seat next to Bonnie who was now staring intently at him. If looks could kill he would probably be six feet under. He let his arm drape around the back of the bench. Katherine kept eyeing him almost waiting for him to continue. Bonnie immediately snatched the teddy bear out of his hands.

"So what?" She started as she walked bit towards both of them.

"Were here because of a teddy bear! You have got to be kidding me" she finished throwing her hands up in the air trying to connect the dots. If she was wrong she hoped one of the two would correct her and clue her in.

"Not quiet "said Kol as he smirked turning to look back at Bonnie

"Although I'm quiet curious why did you brought her back?" he started again.

"Welcome to the club" said Katherine exasperated. Bonnie hadn't told her anything just that she needed to finish this favor and that they would be back in Mystic falls.

"Can it Kol!" Bonnie shouted growing irritated by his child like behavior she stood up taking the teddy bear out of his hands.

Having it in her hands now she could sense the magic flowing through it. She had stored her magic there when Kai tried getting her to cooperate with him. Closing her eyes she felt a sense of completeness as the magic from the teddy bear began flowing through her veins. Feeling the wind pick up around her she opened her eyes. Finally her magic was back.

Kol founded himself mesmerized by the display she had just pulled. He had no idea her magic had been stored there. Davina tracked down the teddy bear in order to have something to pull her back to the land of the living not knowing what it contained.

When the other side was collapsing and Kol came in contact with Matt he told him to deliver a message to the anchor. A few minutes later he was in the presence of Bonnie, they had devised a plan knowing that she wasn't going to make it back although he was later on surprise to know she had been stuck in the alternate word with Damon of all people. They decided that Kol would cross over and jump into another body and bring her back with his new found magic making sure that the other side would collapse and seize to exist.

Bonnie realized that if she sent him into a human body he would be a witch, an original witch. Meaning he was now powerful enough to bring her back and in the process bring back Katherine as well. She didn't know Kol required help and was shocked to learn he had recruited Davina into their plans. She felt a pang of jealousy course through learning that he had developed a relationship with Davina. She convinced herself that it had more to do with the fact that he kept in contact with her for three months while she had no other human interaction. Katherine, now that was a surprise in his plans that he didn't see.

"Okay whatever sexual tension you two have going on I'm out" Katherine stated Causing Bonnie to look away from Kol.

"Let's just finish what I promise I would do for you" she cringed a little realizing that it sounded more like an open invitation for something else.

"Okay that's my cue to find a drink" making her way towards the door Katherine began,

"Oh don't worry ill meet you back at the hotel" she finished before flashing out of church. Leaving Bonnie and Kol alone to their business. She didn't care honestly she would much rather find herself a drink and someone to drain. Thinking that there was no risk of running into Klaus she found herself in front of a bar that read the "Deveraux".

* * *

Klaus made his way through New Orleans landing him in front of the bar where Camille worked. Feeling frustration run through his Veins he flashed away. Being in New Orleans he had been distracted by the blonde that looked just like Caroline. She lacked what Caroline had which was the light that surrounded her leaving you to believe that anything was possible. The flashed away feeling the guilt consume him.

All these months he had led Camille on never bothering to tell her that they would never be anything more than friends. He was now standing on the rooftop of one the New Orleans buildings, looking down at his city he cursed himself. Thinking back to the last time he talked to Caroline, how had he been foolish enough to leave her? Leaving her meant she was vulnerable to anything and looked what had happened.

_"__Yes I cover our connection with hostility because, yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away like you promised like you said, and never come back, then yes I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want" _

* * *

She walked over to the bar area hoping that no human here was on vervain. Funny she thought humans without vervain in a city full of Vampires.

'_Idiots_!'

"What would you like to drink?"

"Vodka on the rocks, free of charge" her pupils dilated as she looked at the brunette in front of her. In seconds the waitress back with her drink. Turning her back to the waitress she threw her head back she took a sip of the drink feeling another presence behind her.

"You're a Vampire "she heard, turning around she found herself staring a blond with curled locks and a name tag that read Camille.

"And you're not a dumb blonde" Katherine smirked. She was human and fragile yet she could sense the entitlement coming off of her. First the witch and now the bar tender did these people not know they were surrounded by predators.

"But you're not from here" Camille stated taking the cloth and wiping up the counter.

"Oh yeah? What gave it away" Katherine said sarcastically.

"The attitude" stated the blonde finally walking away.

The music the environment all pulled Katherine to the dance floor. Totally forgetting that a few hours before she had dug herself out of a grave. She felt free like nothing could get in her way. As she danced around she felt the environment change and soon enough she had found a dance partner. Wrapping her arms around his neck she continued dancing away. As distracted as she was she didn't noticed the vampire that was now seated at the bar talking to Camille.

"She's trouble Elijah" Camille said leaving a shot glass behind.

"I know "he muttered more to himself then her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Let's not worry about that" she whispered. He was a werewolf and although she knew it was dangerous she decided that what did didn't really have too much to lose. Tugging on his hand she led him away from the dance floor spotting the nearest side door. Walking past were she was seated earlier she stopped momentarily she knew that scent anywhere.

She scowled herself how could she think about Elijah when he didn't even see her on her last days. Looking around she noticed he wasn't there. Her anger consumed her and as soon as she was outside she pushed the werewolf up against the wall.

"My names Katherine Pierce" she smirked as she let Vampire features out her fangs extend out and the veins under her eyes showed but instead of her eyes turning all black her iris were now surrounded by silver.

The werewolf shocked by her reveal quickly pushed her back turning the tables on her. He now had her up against the walk with his hands around her neck. His fangs were out ready to attack when he felt a headache knocking him to the ground on his knees.

Feeling his hands around her neck she began growing angrier but before she knew it he was down on his knees clutching his head. Katherine didn't know what was happening she glanced around to see if there was a witch around without taking any chances she felt her hands go through the chest of the wolf and pull his heart out.

"Well this was fun!" she said vamping out of there as soon as possible making her way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Marcel we have an issue" finished Josh as he closed his phone. What did he even just witness? He asked himself. There were no witches around to have cause that aneurysm. Could it be possible, a hybrid between a witch and a vampire?

**For those who are leaving reviews thank you it means a lot to me. I can only reply to those who have account so if you're leaving a guest review your questions will be answered the further along we go into the story. Be warn I am not a writer so I can't say how many chapters this story will be or how it'll go so all I'm saying is its developing as I get more ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson

_Disclaimer I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries_

She turned on the water letting it run for a bit before she submerged her hands under. Staying there for a moment not really scrubbing just letting the water it clean off the blood that was on her hands. Turning off the water she found herself wondering who had been there. The werewolf dropped to his knees almost like someone had given him an aneurysm. Thinking back to the look on his face when she showed her vampire features, he looked shocked surprised even. _Whoosh_

Bracing herself she let her head fall bit as she gripped the counter. She turned around slowly, "Elijah". She hadn't been imagining things at the bar then. She was prepared to come face to face with Nicklaus but not him. Had he seem her kill the werewolves? Maybe he knew if a witch had been present.

"Katerina" reaching out to touch her cheek almost like she would disintegrate if he touched he did.

"How is this possible" She involuntarily leaned into his touch closing her eyes only for a moment.

"I'm a survivor, have you forget 'Elijah? " She stated pushing herself away from him walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. _I can't just give into him so easily._

"But that wouldn't surprise me it seems like you have forgotten all about me "she continued turning around to face Elijah.

"I had no idea" he stated putting his hands in his pockets he looked down almost scare to look at Katherine. He truly hadn't known, at the time Hayley was pregnant and Rebekah and Klaus had simply told him that they would be out of town on business. He took it upon himself to keep an eye on Hayley.

"And if you did would that have made a difference?" She stated as she discarded the shirt that was covered in werewolf blood. Making her way through Bonnie's bag she found a black tank top and quickly put it on. She found herself terrified under Elijah's stare like he wanted to tell her a million things and couldn't. It killed her to be so close to him but so far away. He was wearing a black suit and it killed her not to be ripping it off as she had done so many times before.

Elijah Stayed quiet silently taking in her appearance. Katherine looked different or rather he felt different around her. The energy she was emitting was calmer more centered. He found himself face with the girl that had first showed up to his estate. Letting him lead the way, she let the silence govern over them waiting for answers. How could he explain to her that the Original family had another member one that was defend less and needed all their care? Katherine had lost her own child, ripped away from her arms at birth surely she could understand. But letting anyone else on their secret could bring more danger to Hope.

Taking his silence for a no she quickly brought him out of this thought "I didn't think so".

"It's not -"He said taking a step forward in her direction.

"No Elijah, you don't get to make any declarations now. I gave you a chance an option you choose. Now Get out!" in less than a second she was at the door holding it open for him. Walking over to the where she was standing he placed a kiss on her cheek. Katherine closed her eyes having him that close was dangerous. She felt his lips on her cheek but when she opened her eyes he was gone his scent lingering behind. Slamming the door behind she made her way into the kitchen go find a blood bag.

* * *

"Isn't she a pretty little thing?"

"What are you doing here?!" Hayley question placing Hope back down in her crib. She had heard footsteps but thought it had been Jackson who had surely forgot something. Like he always did.

"If you're wondering where Elijah is, he's entertained with a pretty brunette" Francesca said as she looked down to touch one of Hope's toy.

"What are you talking about?" There was only one brunette that could ever catch Elijah's attention that was Katherine. And as far as she knew Katherine was dead.

" We have visitors a Witch and a Vampire" she said smiling making her way further into the bedroom almost close enough to Hopes crib. Before she knew it she was pushed against a wall, Hayley had her by her throat. Suddenly Francesca smile having taken the bait suddenly she spun them around.

"And if you think your knight in shining armor is coming to save you I assure you he is not."

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles" she barely got out as Francesca's grip was becoming stronger.

"Ah Princess I beg to differ" before she could finish Hayley had knocked her off her feet having her land on top of her. Having the advantage she let fangs extend grabbing her off the floor as she pinned her against the wall ready to inflict the pain of a hybrid bite.

"You didn't really think it'd be that easy" she heard Francesca whisper before her she felt her hand pierce through her chest taking her heart out. Letting her drop to the ground she made her way over to Hope.

This baby will be raised by the Guerrera pack becoming one of the biggest threats on earth, she thought making her way over to Hope.

_Snap_

* * *

_"__You weren't supposed to be one "Amara's voice invaded the atmosphere bringing her back to reality._

They were crazy right? That was the only explanation she was in a dream of some sorts. This couldn't be happening.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You want me to believe that I'm supposed to be a witch?"

"Not just any witch Caroline, you are one of the three" Sheila said._ One of the three so there were others someone else from Amara's lineage and Sheila's._

"The danger that is headed to Mystic falls is very real, all three of you will be needed in order to keep a balance" Amara looked exactly like Elena but for whatever reason she inspired more serenity then Elena ever had.

"And what Danger would this be?"

"We cannot tell you as the spirits as the refuse to tell us so we do not upset the balance. That's something all three of you must figure out on your own." Sheila voiced.

"Yet they didn't have any problems in letting you kill me" she was frustrated now. They had not given her any answers. Yet she had been killed and they just expected her to accept her faith? She sighed internally as she heard what her mother said next.

"Honey, whatever danger is coming all three of you need to be prepared "Caroline nodded at her Mother. She cherished the seconds she was in her presence for she knew eventually she would lose her again.

"You couldn't have just appeared in a dream or something?"

"You needed to die so that when you come back your magic would come to the surface. You are one of the three pillars, there will be no more from your lineage as you died as a vampire and will come back as one with magic "

"That's why the spirits decided to let it come to light. They decided to run the risk of letting you three roam the earth for there will be no more from your lineage or Mines" Amara stated.

'" Bonnie is the only human and therefor has possibility pass that responsibility down"

"They couldn't take the same risk with the two of you" Sheila said.

"We will leave you two to say goodbye" Amara finished standing up.

"Wait how do I get back?"

"They will find a way to bring you back, child" Sheila said smiling at Caroline standing and walking over to hug her.

She watched them as they walked away and disappeared mid-way.

Looking over to her mother she thought about what she wanted to say but knowing there was not enough time in the world for her to lose her again. She wanted her mom to be happy and to not worry about her she was going to be okay. She was strong and she needed her mom to know that. To not worry.

"Caroline I want you to know how proud I am of you. You can handle this. Everything will be okay "She moved closer to embrace her daughter in a hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mom" Caroline whispered holding on to her mom tightly refusing to let her go. She refused to open her eyes as she felt the air around her pick up. The space that her mom occupied was now empty. Finally coming to her senses she looked around she was here by herself. If was she was supposed to be a witch she figured she better get started and there was only one place she knew she could find a grimoir. _Bonnie's_.

* * *

They drove in silence, Bonnie kept questioning herself asking why she had agreed to this. Kol was murderous he killed for no reason. Was she even sure this was worth it? Sensing her doubt Kol brought her out of her reverie," Are you going to tell me what Katherine is doing here?"

"_That _is none of your business"

"Well I don't remember it being part of the deal" She took her eyes away from the road momentarily glancing over to him. He was in a human body and didn't look as murderous. Maybe she could keep him in this body instead. Letting the thought sink in she knew that was impossible she gave him her word. He had kept his, a deal was a deal.

"I may have kept it out "

"Still doing what the spirits command I see"_. She reminded _that even if he was cute as a human and not murderous, he would always be Kol.

They were in the middle of nowhere. It was dark now and she could only assume they were at a swamp. '_Great! Just what I needed'_. She stopped the car and got out the car along with Kol.

"So you hid your body in a swamp?"

"Right this way darling" He extended his hand out turning on the flashlight.

"This was not part of the deal!" Bonnie found herself mumbling the same words Kol had said earlier.

"I may have kept it out" He threw he words back with a smirk

_Bastard who does he think he is?_ Taking a step forward she headed down the path that he was pointing to.

* * *

Rebekah had walked in to find Francesca close to Hopes crib. Without a second thought she snapped her neck and pulled her heart out. She hadn't noticed at first since she had barged into the room. Hayley body laid on the other side of the room with her heart pulled out.

"What happened here "

"Well Jackson if you hadn't bloody –"she was interrupted by the crying baby in the room. She picked her up cradling her in an attempt to get her to calm down. Jackson had left them because Marcel had called him to inform him that a member of their packed had been killed.

"Rebekah, Take her. It isn't safe for her here. They must've known that Klaus was leaving out town" He said Gathering Hopes bag and handing it to Rebekah. Worried about Hayley's body she almost found herself hesitant to take her niece. Remembering that she had told Klaus that he would meet up with him and bring Hope, she nodded.

"I'll take care of it "Jackson said glancing down at his hand only to look back at Rebekah who was now thinking the same thing. " Someone should tell Elijah"

* * *

After half an hour of walking they finally made it to a cabin. It looked creepy as hell as far as Bonnie was concerned. There were no lights. The flooring made a slight sound when you stepped on it. She lit some candles that were by a window. Letting the light in she pulled the curtain back as Kol made his way around the house. She assumed that he was getting his body.

"She doesn't know does she?" Bonnie asked as he made his way back into the room. Dragging behind his body that was wrapped in an all-white sheet.

"Is that a tinge of jealousy I hear?" he was now unwrapping the body.

Bonnie found herself holding in her breath. She had never seen his body before as Caroline had been the one to wrap it up. The body was now out in the open was badly burned and grey.

No Davina didn't know he had used her to bring Bonnie back. He didn't find himself telling her because they had a mutual understanding, he would help her and she would help him. Oh it's not like Kol was unaware of his charm because he wasn't. He knew that Davina gravitated towards him and used that to his advantage. Although he didn't reciprocate the feeling. Nor did he tell her she was an original.

"Um I think that would imply I care" she said sitting down by the Kol's original body.

He got up to find a cup and came back with a knife. Cutting his palm be let the blood run and leak into the cup.

"I think that's denial "he said handing her the cup as he lay down on the other side of where his Original body was.

"Keep telling yourself that" she muttered.

Taking the knife she cut her own palm and held it above the cup. Letting their blood mix she began to chant. Feeling the wind pick up around her she began to chant.

_Phasmatos Ravenus on Animum. _

The candles flickered creating more darkness then light in the room.

_Phasmatos Ravenus on Animum. _

The wind picked up suddenly knocking things over in the process.

_Phasmatos Raverus on Animum._

She chanted again her voice becoming louder and clearer. Kol suddenly felt the blood rush through his being. Sitting up he glanced up to find Bonnie still chanting.

_Phasmatos Ravenus on Animum_.

She finally breathed out opening her eyes to reveal Kol, that her eyes were now silver. _Silver._

Bonnie open her eyes feeling like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She found herself inhaling almost like the first time she had return to the land of the living. Kol was sitting up looking at her like he had never seen her before. "The blood bags are in the back of the trunk "she said barely above a whisper. He just nodded and flashed out.

* * *

She had been driving for a few hours now every so often checking on her mirrors to get a glimpse of Hope. She could hear her breathing and even though she knew she was asleep she was still paranoid. 'A thousand year Vampire, how did I get stuck babysitting?'

Pulling over on the side of the road she found herself behind a black car. Nicklaus was now getting out of the car slamming the door in the process.

She rolled down the window finding herself in front of a brother that she didn't recognized. Deciding that being honest and straight to the point was going to have to do today.

"She dead, Hayley is dead. This treaty is most likely over, she can't go back to New Orleans"

Taking into account his appearance she could have sworn she saw sadness take over his features. He had told himself that things would be difference for her. She wouldn't have to run, like they had. Over centuries they found themselves constantly on the run. He dint want that for her and this treaty had ensured this but he knew she was no longer safe there.

"She'll be coming with us then"

"Are you nuts?! She can't step foot in Mystic Falls that place is a death trap!" she almost screech at him.

"It'll only be temporary, or do you have a better suggestion" he voiced. Taking her silence for what it was he made his way back to the car.

* * *

Katherine was now bored and tired of waiting for Bonnie. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Taking her feet off the couch she made her way over to the door.

"It's about to time-"she stopped mid-sentence as she swung the door back. The man that was now in front of her had dark chocolate skin and a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she suddenly found herself on alert. Folding her arms in front of her she gave him a look over. He was handsome that much was obvious. As obvious was that he was also a vampire.

"Marcel Gerard"


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Forte**

_I do not own any part of the Vampire Diaries._

_"__It's okay"_

_"__Cami, Don't worry about it "_

_"__I'm taking care of it now "_

_Everything was pitch black. She had opened her eyes to find them obstructed by a black mesh material. All she could hear was the voice of Camille on the other line and Marcel. Moving her hands she struggled the with the metal material that was keeping her in place._

Her shoulders dropped a bit. Everything felt heavy and wrong and she wondered when the lines became so blurry. It wasn't so simple anymore nothing was entirely good or entirely evil. Looking down she found herself faced with the truth. She moved over a bit to take his hand in hers. Gently pressing her index finger on his wrist she was found comfort when she felt the thumping in his veins, alerting her that he was still alive.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight"

"I'm just making sure he's still alive"

"Ah, is that judgment in your voice?"

Letting his hand go she found herself standing up. She took a second to take in his appearance his hair looked messy and untamed and there was something about him that was so boyish. His lips were tainted a crimson color and his eyes held more life to them than the ones of the human he had possessed. Almost like he was stuck in that teenage phase. Instantly she regretted thing about that. Wondering how many times Klaus had daggered his siblings over the centuries.

"Well not to worry lass "before she was able to blind he had materialized in front of her.

"Should you ever need a friend" his eyes captivated her and he grabbed her hand putting a piece of paper in it. His touch felt human to say the least and warm compared to everything that was telling her otherwise.

"Should I ever… you won't be the one I call Kol. This was only business! "Slightly smiling she made her way around him and out the Cabin.

"I beg to differ _Darling_!" He shouted.

Having had a long day she was ready to get home. She just wanted Katherine to be there so they could get out of New Orleans. Hopping out the car she made her way inside. Taking the hotel keys she turned them slightly unlocking the door. Bonnie pushed the door open to find herself with an empty room. The TV was turned on and there was a blood bag on the floor. Making her way inside she closed the door cautiously.

"KATHERINE"

She found herself further into the room making her way into the kitchen she saw nothing else out of the ordinary. One again back in the room she saw noticed that the duffel bag was open and the was a shirt next to it._ 'Damn it! What did you do this time' taking_ the fabric between her hands.

_Phasmatos Tribum Nash Ex Veras_

_Phasmatos Tribum Nash Ex Veras_

_Phasmatos Tribum Nash Ex Vera_

Taking one last look around Bonnie threw the shirt in the bag zipping it up in the processed. Grabbing the few blood bags that were in the fridge she made her way out of the hotel. She just hoped she wasn't too late otherwise everything was for nothing.

* * *

"Where were we?" his silky voice filled the room once again. Katherine found herself with a clear view of her surroundings now. The fabric that was once obstructing her view was gone. Looking around the place looked ordinary almost like a loft. The walls were made out of bricks and the flooring was wooden. There wasn't much that occupied the place but two couches. The one she was on and the one that Marcel was sitting on.

Against the wall was what looked like a bar? Everything was in earth tones and balance each other out. Taking into account everything that was in the room she figured this wasn't his home but more of a place to take care of things. Internally sighing she wondered how she was going to get out of this one. The witch probably thought she ran for the hills and most likely wasn't going to come help her.

"Why am I here?" the venom in her voice becoming very present.

"Ah _that_, Well you see you see you killed -"

"You might want to be more specific" she snorted. Of course she had killed the werewolf earlier but she was trying to buy herself more time.

He smirked at her almost like he knew what game she was playing at. Taking the drink that was in his hand he took a sip before he continued.

"You killed a werewolf and here in New Orleans we do things a little different" his voice took a stern tone.

"Let me guess you're the King?" her curls moved as she dropped her head a bit letting a giggle escape her lips.

"You can't be serious!" looking back up she stared at Marcel. He wasn't a king and she knew that. He was filling up a place that wasn't his go take. New Orleans may seem peaceful but the humans seem to hold more power over the supernatural. This so called king would surely collapse.

"You'll find that I'm quite serious _Katherine"_

Bonnie found herself on the road making her way across town she had gotten a vision of Katherine covered in blood and pinned to a wall. It was dark and foggy now. She found herself wondering if this was typical weather. Looking down she turned the volume up letting the radio fill up the silence in the car.' _What had Katherine done?_' At this point she was sure she didn't even cared. All she had to do was keep her alive until they were back in Mystic Falls.

"Alright so let's get this over with "she finally stated. She was trying to buy her time. He had explained to her that if you take a life in New Orleans your life is taken. The shackles holding her together were not match for her. And honestly she wondered what kind of king was stupid enough to put metal shackles on her. While Marcel had told her all the rules she had broken her thumb and held onto the shackle until it was time to make her move.

"LET HER GO" the door slammed open revealing Bonnie.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you" he smirked while Katherine looked her over confused. She took a seat next to her passing a look between one another. Like she was silently asking her if she was alright to which Katherine response was, '_yeah if you call being captured alright!'_

"Well I have to say I don't really have time for Welcome parties to a place I rather not stay at "before Marcel had a chance to respond he clutched his head. The pain he was enduring caused him to bend over and drop to the floor. Katherine vamped over to him and snapped his neck.

"I didn't think you had that in you Bon Bon!" she smiled looking up at Bonnie dropping Marcel on the ground.

"Yeah well let's just get out of here" Bonnie smiled back leaving the loft and stopping over at the door.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned as she took a step back.

"Just a little head start" she stated as she held up her hands up and finished chanting.

"Were going to need more than a barrier spell to buy us some time and I know where we can get leverage"

* * *

"Damon we can't keep her here" Elena chastised as she crossed her arms. They had made it into the morgue to retrieve Caroline's body when they found a body guard. Stefan without thoughts snapped his neck leaving him temporarily dead.

"Well Elena this is usually where they keep the dead" he deadpanned.

"That's not what I mean Damon!" they had kept Caroline in a separate room but she was beginning to worry that anyone would walk in and take a look at her body and report it. No matter what Klaus had said they couldn't wait for him. They couldn't run a risk of having to compel a whole town not really knowing who they had told about Caroline.

"We have to move her" she finally stated.

" No, we need to bury her" Damon said stating the obvious. He wasn't willing to wait for Klaus and Keeping Caroline's body was going to cause more pain to Stefan.

"Prepare everything" Stefan finally voice. He had stayed silent for the majority of the time that they had been in the room. Wondering and questioning how this had even occurred.

"Tell Matt and Tyler, and ...Enzo" he finished making his way out of the room.

"…..Enzo?" Damon asked looking over at Elena who shrugged and simply looked over at Caroline's corpse.

* * *

"Why are we at a Bar, didn't you already have a drink?" Right after they had put a barrier spell on the loft Katherine had suggested that the only way to buy time was to get more leverage. She had explained to Bonnie that the wolfs, Witches and Vampires of New Orleans had made a pact. When someone kills one of their kind they are either killed off sent to the garden. Marcel had made it rather obvious that she was going to be killed in public for all to see. Suggesting that they would need more leverage to make it out alive.

They had been right outside a bar for a couple minutes. Although Katherine had yet to tell Bonnie why she figured they were waiting on someone. If she had to trust anyone she trusted her. Katherine had eluded death more then she could count on one hand. Somehow having managed to be brought back from the dead as well. She was caught up in her thoughts when she spotted a blonde making her way out of the bar.

"Be right back" Katherine stated making her way out the car. Before Bonnie could blink she was already in front of the blonde. All she could see from the distance was Katherine placing her hand on her shoulder as the both made their way into the back of her car.

"Who is she?" she questioned turning around in her seat to get a better view of them.

"Our ticket out of here."she smirked.

* * *

They were all gathered around what was now going to become Caroline's grave. Stefan and Damon had spent a couple of hours digging while Elena and Matt had picked out her coffin and put her inside. Elena wasn't able to change Caroline's clothes dude to the severity of the accident instead she laid her inside and left the white sheet on top of her .They were not just waiting on Enzo and Tyler to carry it over before it descended down to the bottom of the pit.

They all stood around as Tyler and Enzo set down the coffin. Each of them stepping forward to lay down a white rose on top of her coffin. It went on until Stefan was the last on to lay down a rose for Caroline. Stefan stood there momentarily gathering all his strength to deliver his speech."

"We have gathered around today to say out goodbyes to a beloved friend. Caroline the eternal optimist. She always saw the good in everyone, even when they didn't see it themselves. Caroline taught us the meaning of friendship. Believing unconditionally in those that were in her life. And as we say Goodbye we will always remember her for being the most human vampire in existence and teaching us that there is always good inside on us." he finished.

He looked around at everyone who was gathered around because it was true. Caroline saw the good in Tyler when he first became a werewolf and was terrified of losing control. They both learned from one another developing an unlikely friendship. And Enzo who despite being murderous from time to time had developed an odd had become her beacon of what humanity was.

Caroline had held onto her humanity harder than anyone they had known. Turning into a vampire had only heightened the best qualities in her. They all gathered around as her coffin was lowered down each picking up the shovel and throwing down the first bit of dirt.

* * *

Bonnie and Katherine were gathered inside of Camille's apartment, of course only after Katherine had compelled her to let them inside. The apartment looked bleak and empty almost like it wasn't lived in. Katherine and Camille were seated on the couch on opposite sides while Bonnie was looking around the apartment.

"Okay so here is what's going to happen. You're going to call your Prince in shining Armor and tell him that if he makes a move against us and prevents us from leaving you will kill yourself" she instructed as Camille's pupils dilated repeating the instructions back to her.

"Oh and one more thing let him know you don't have vampire blood in your system"

Bonnie quickly came back into her view her face displaying shock and horror. Camille pulled her phone punching in a phone number and after a few rings they both heard someone pick up the phone. A voice that they both recognized as the man that had kept Katherine captive. She told Marcel everything she was compelled to say to which they heard Marcel tell her 'that everything would be alright'.

"It's done" she said as she pressed the end button tears streaming down her face.

"Remember Princess you're not to leave your apartment for the next 24 hours" Katherine reiterated.

"You're a monster!" Camille screamed as Bonnie and Katherine both made their way out the apartment.

A/N  
Okay this update was so overdue and I'm sorry it wasn't longer. It was such a hard chapter to write because I initially had something else in mind and then I changed my mind and it lead to a bit of a major change in things. I had initially planned to have Elijah assist Bonnie in finding Katherine and help save them. Then I realized that Bonnie and Katherine are both kickass and I believe they can save themselves.

So there's that please leave reviews and if you have questions pm me or message me on tumbler which is **dreamingofgardens**.


	6. Chapter 6

Time

**Disclaimer **_I do not own the vampire diaries_

_A/N at the end_

**_Now leaving New Orleans_**

The sign ahead brought comfort to both the girls. It was now dark and it seemed like the cars headlights were the only thing lighting the road. No other cars or lamp post in sight. Bonnie's shoulders dropped, she sighed letting one hand off the steering wheel relaxing her posture. While Katherine just seemed to fidget less in her seat. Katherine was looking down to mess with one of the radio dials but before she knew it the car came to a screeching halt pulling her back to her seat.

"Cant you drive _Witch_!" Katherine sneered. The seatbelts had pulled both of them back keeping them momentarily immobilize. Katherine looked over at Bonnie who was grabbing the steering wheel with both hands.

"I –"she stammered a bit before Katherine cut her off.

"You what!"

"There was something in the road" she stated finally turning around to look at Katherine.

"Turn off your headlights" she instructed, Bonnie did as she was told also putting the car in natural while she was at it. Katherine seemed focus on something and Bonnie couldn't figure out if they were in danger or not. She didn't sense anything but apparently Katherine did because after a few second she unbuckled her seatbelt making her way out the car.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Bonnie stated as she grabbed her hand before she could jump out the car.

Katherine gave her a look and simply shook her off her hand making her way out the car.

"Was this really necessarily "she shouted crossing her arms waiting for him to come forth.

"If I didn't deem it necessary I would not be here Katherine" he said stating the obvious. In seconds he was in front of her.

"You could have killed _her_!" she didn't know why she was finding herself defending Bonnie or looking out for her well-being.

"Ah Ms. Bennett, yes. Well I find that she seems to be a rather resistant human." Elijah began almost as if he was trying to connect the dots without asking out loud. Katherine was very aware of this tactic and found herself having the upper hand. She knew Elijah wouldn't ask what business they had being in New Orleans directly so she decided to change the subject.

"What do you want Elijah. I thought I made myself quiet clear the last time I saw you "she stated rather coldly. Reminding him that the last time they saw each other they didn't leave things on the best terms.

"I wanted to ensure your Safety" he stated rather simply.

"You went about it by almost causing a car accident! "She almost screamed rather frustrated.

"My apologizes, you must know Marcel called me and told me everything. I was already on my way when I found him trapped inside his loft. I thought perhaps you had been kidnapped. I now see that you are not in any danger. "He stated glancing back to the car. He reached into his pocket to pull out a "Should you ever find yourself in any trouble don't hesitate to call that number" he finished before he was gone. Katherine looked down to glance at the card and number that was written down. Placing it in in her back pocket she reached for the car door and got back in.

* * *

"Mystic falls, a death trap for the supernatural" Rebekah voiced as she stepped out of her car. They were parked in front of their business card. Reaching for her hand he placed it in her palm.

mansion. Klaus had already stepped out of his car opening the car door in order to get hope out of her car seat.

"Why are we here? " Rebekah asked as they made their way into their home. Taking a seat on the couch Klaus made his way over to her handing hope over to her. Making his way to the bar he poured himself come bourbon.

"Caroline is dead" he voiced before taking his drink in all in one go.

"Great should have known it was the baby vampire that would real you back in to this little old town" Rebekah stated almost bitter that her brother would always have this pull to the baby vampire while they were expected to always put their life on hold for him. Expecting the backlash she was surprise to find that Klaus was quiet almost as if he wasn't there before she was able to make another comment her phone rang reading **_'Marcel'._**

"This better be important Marcel 'she answered.

"It is we had a few visitors in town-"he began, but Rebekah interrupted.

"And this concerns me why?"

"There was a witch and a vampire working together. A rare casualty for outsiders. The vampire was responsible for the death of one of Jackson pack. I let your brother know but he disappeared and they got away. Her name is _Katherine Pierce_ and the witch.." he paused trying to remember her name.

"The witch her name is Bonnie" he finally stated.

'Thank you Marcel but I must go, Hayley pack is not my problem its Jackson" Rebekah replied shutting off her phone. She looked up to find Klaus starring t her intensely.

' You can't stay here" he voiced as he flashed over to the bar again to pour himself a drink.

' I wasn't planning on it' she deadpanned taking Hope and Placing her in car seat her way over the bar herself and pouring a drink for herself.

"You're going to need a protection spell " making his way back to the couch he took a seat.

" Davina" Rebekah said pulling her phone out and dialing her number immediately. After a few minutes she closed it.

'Done " she smiled finally taking a sip of her drink.

Klaus was seated down on her couch with an empty drink in his hand. Taking it out of his hand she placed it on the table. Sitting down beside him, "are you going to go see her?"

Klaus looked up and the unbearable pain that she saw in his eyes was enough to answer her question.

"I'll be upstairs with Hope if you need anything" she explained getting up and grabbing the carrier she made her way to her old room. Knowing Klaus just needed space, although she found herself concerned that he would go on a rampaged exposing their temporary stay.

* * *

_"We have gathered around today to say out goodbyes to a beloved friend. Caroline the eternal optimist. She always saw the good in everyone, even when they didn't see it themselves. Caroline taught us the meaning of friendship. Believing unconditionally in those that were in her life. And as we say Goodbye we will always remember her for being the most human vampire in existence and teaching us that there is always good inside on us." he finished._

"Hey bud, time to go "Damon Voiced placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Which seem to do nothing not even get him of his reverie. Damon turned around to see Elena standing from afar. The looked passed between them told Damon it was best to not push it with his brother, at least not today. Elena and he had discussed the fear of Stefan turning off his Emotions and becoming a ripper after losing one of his close friends. Although the possibility seemed so close they both found themselves leaving Stefan.

Hours had passed and soon it had grown dark. Stefan found himself still in front of Caroline's grave unable to move. He had thought back to when they kissed and found himself myself missing his best friend more. The realization of their friendship hit him that they were both looking for something else in in each other because the love of their life's how found other loves. Stefan knew that Caroline still held out hope for Klaus. Until Tyler slipped one day and told her that Klaus had knocked up Hayley leading to a miracle . Caroline's feelings were based on her need to control things and how she had planned out her future. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Klaus presence left a mark on her she ran from everything that drew her to towards him and wanted what was safe. A relationship with him that he now saw clearly, would have never worked out in the long run. They were in love with other people. He was pulled out of his trance, "Stefan Salvatore". Turning around to find the original Hybrid.

** If you have been following this story I apologize for the delays in chapters when I started this I had set out a story line of how I wanted each chapter to go. Unfortunately that was all saved in my old phone and it basically fell in water. Sorry the chapter is so short; I don't make any promises on how often I'm updating this because I don't have access to a computer right now. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I will be taking this story down to fix some errors that I have made and will be re-posting it.

sorry


End file.
